


Comida bizarra

by NaghiTan



Series: La casita del terror [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Español, Gen, la casita del terror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ese día jamás lo olvidaría, sentada en una camilla del hospital, se juró que nunca jamás iría a ese tipo de lugares, menos a esos lugares de comidas rápidas, preferiría cocinar a volver a pasar la vergüenza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comida bizarra

**Resumen Doceavo drabble:**  Ese día jamás lo olvidaría, sentada en una camilla del hospital, se juró que nunca jamás iría a ese tipo de lugares, menos a esos lugares de comidas rápidas, preferiría cocinar a volver a pasar la vergüenza

 **Personaje:** Nami

 **Bizarro:** Comida 

 **Habitación:** Bizarro

 **Universo:** AU                                  

 **Número de palabras:** 1358

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ese día jamás lo olvidaría, sentada en una camilla del hospital, se juró que nunca jamás iría a ese tipo de lugares, menos a esos lugares de comidas rápidas, preferiría cocinar a volver a pasar la vergüenza y el asco que ahora mismo les estaba resurgiendo… porque con el segundo estudios de análisis esperaba que no hubiera contraído una enfermedad.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Esa mañana había quedado con sus amigos en salir a divertirse un rato, Nami trabajaba como Cartógrafa y eso le consumía muchísimo tiempo, le había venido bien que Luffy y Usopp le dijeran que saldrían a pasar el rato, habían logrado reunir a casi todos, con excepción del cocinero que al igual que Nami, su trabajo devoraba su vida social a pasos agigantados, no era como si hiciera falta, sinceramente Nami estaba harta de sus contantes filtreos y la protección exagerada que le brindaba a las mujeres del grupo —solo dos, Robin y ella— y lo que quería era relajarse.

Todos se habían reunido en el Zoológico de la Ciudad, tuvieron que esperar una hora hasta que divisaron a Zoro, quien negaba haberse perdido. Pasaron el día viendo animales y recorriendo de inicio a fin todo el lugar, para después dirigirse hacia el centro comercial a petición de la pelirroja —más bien, por las ordenes de ella—, cuando el estómago de Luffy sonó, fue que decidieron ir a comer.

El problema era, que no todos estaban acostumbrados a comer en lugares de marcas reconocidas, a Brook, por ejemplo, no le gustaban las hamburguesas de ciertos lugares, prefería los estilos gourmet, Robin no era de comer pizzas repletas de grasas saturadas, prefería las personalizadas, esas que tenían los ingredientes muy frescos y el queso necesario y no exagerado.

—Están mal acostumbrados—rugió Nami, después de casi una hora de indecisión y señaló un reconocido puesto de comidas rápidas—, iremos allá y pedirán lo que tengan en el menú, no se quejaran y se lo comerán todo, ¿Entendieron?

Todos respondieron que sí, poco convencidos.

—Pero, ese tipo de lugares son demasiado insalubres—Chopper trató de hacer entender a Nami, él quería una comida casera, sin tener la preocupación de que un tipo de mal humor le hubiera escupido su comida—¿Por qué mejor no vamos a…?

—No quiero escuchar lo que pienso que dirás—rugió la pelirroja—, no quiero y punto, vamos.

Todos caminaron con el ceño fruncido, estaban hiendo en contra de su voluntad, Franky colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de Chopper y le sonrió, trató de animarlo con una sonrisa y le empujó levemente, para que siguiera el camino.

—¡Hola, Buenas tardes! ¡Bienvenidos a *********!—el trabajador mostró una enorme sonrisa forzada y les hablaba con aparente alegría— ¿Qué desean ordenar?

Nami miró el enorme menú que mostraba los paquetes y promociones del día, volteó a ver a sus amigos y con una sonrisa siniestra les obligó a elegir lo que comerían.

—Quiero el paquete cinco—Nami comenzó a ordenar— y tengo entendido que me dan unas papas fritas con más de cincuenta dólares de compra—el dependiente asintió, se notaba aburrido—, añádamelos a mi orden.

—Todo lo que ordenarán, ¿lo pagaran a parte o lo ponemos en la misma cuenta?—preguntó el joven.

—Pon las cuentas a parte—sonrió Nami,

—Pero si lo hago, la promoción de las papas fritas se cancelará—el joven alzó la mirada levemente, y la bajó cuando vio que Nami le miraba con molestia.

—Todos estamos juntos—la pelirroja señaló a sus amigos—, lo cual indica que vamos a gastar más de cincuenta dólares.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros—Nami le miró irritada, estaba cansada de lo renuente que estaba siendo el joven, ¿qué le costaba agregar las malditas papas fritas?

—Está bien—el empleado se frotó el entrecejo, parecía ser que no quería más problemas—, le añadiré aquellas papas fritas.

Satisfecha consigo misma, la mujer se fue a buscar un lugar donde todos pudieran comer en paz. Escuchó los pedidos de sus amigos, Chopper había ordenado una malteada y el especial: Bueno para ti, que consistía en una hamburguesa, con demasiadas verduras, carne de pollo y uvas, Nami no sabía si eso en verdad era saludable para la presión arterial.  Franky ordenó el especial de la Hamburguesa Jumbo, con refresco grande y en vez de pedir las papas, pidió que se lo cambiaran por un helado de crema y fresas. Luffy ordenó la hamburguesa con costillas de cerdo, Robin no pidió mucho, solo un café, Usopp que se veía renuente a comer algo que no era casero solo pidió una botella de agua.

—Iré luego al Baratie—murmuró.

Zoro, por su parte, solo vio el menú y se dio la vuelta.

—Son comidas con alto contenido en grasa—dijo ante la mirada molesta de Nami—, estoy a punto de irme a un torneo de Kendo, y no puedo comer eso.

Brook, al igual que Robin, solo pidió un café americano y unas donas.

Nami solo negó con la cabeza, había que hacer algo ante lo mimados que habían sido por Sanji, que ella apreciaba su cocina, pero quería probar cosas nuevas, no comida gourmet, no comida fina…

Media hora pasó, y la ordenes fueron saliendo una por una, todos tenían sus respectivos almuerzos, y Nami fue la última en ser servida, no se quejó, tenía hambre y no gastaría su tiempo en reclamar el retardo.

Procedió a comerse poco a poco aquellas papas fritas, observando el barullo que sus amigos hacían para que Luffy no se comieran sus almuerzos, Zoro y Usopp eran los únicos que no habían entrado en la ecuación, ambos platicaban —más bien era Usopp el que platicaba, Zoro solo lo escuchaba— y el sonido de un celular proveniente de Usopp hizo que los de la mesa se callaran, Usopp estaba acostumbrado a usar el celular con el altavoz, así que escucharon la plática.

—Mi pequeña berenjena no comprende porque no han llegado para la hora del almuerzo—la voz del padre adoptivo del rubio resonó por casi todo el local—, más les vale no comer aquella basura de mierda, las tiendas a bases de concesiones no son de lo más salubre, lo sabré yo, por años de investigación _“Je ne comprends pas parce que l'aubergine se soucie clochards sur inutiles car ils”[1]_. ¿Van a venir o qué mierda?

Todo el lugar había quedado en silencio, y Zoro fue quien le arrebató el celular a Usopp.

—En una hora Usopp, Chopper, Luffy y yo iremos, mientras estamos en el centro comercial—dijo con seriedad.

—¡Oh! _“Mais si vous êtes à la tête de mousse que les deux parlent le bébé aubergine” [2]_  es bueno escucharte, se te extraña en la cocina.

—Los torneos me impiden  salir muchas veces, “ _Je aubergine bébé?”[3]_

—Bien, los esperamos— y la llamada se cortó.

El humor de Nami se disparó, los estúpidos se negaban a comer en ese lugar, pero aceptaban de buena gana ir al restaurante donde Sanji trabajaba.

Siguió comiendo sus papas fritas, hasta que sintió que algo chichloso estaba en el interior de su boca, lo escupió desesperada, y ante ella, un condón estaba en sus papas, y el condón parecía ser usado.

Las arqueadas comenzaron a salir, y sus amigos le golpeaban la espalda, desesperados ante aquel estado de su amiga.

Robin fue la que pudo saber por qué la chica trataba de ir desenfrenadamente al baño.

Todos los restantes vieron que había un condón aparentemente usado y que Nami lo había masticado.

—A veces me alegro de que solo tolere comer un tipo de comida—comentó Usopp, siendo secundado por Zoro.

.

 

.

 

.

 

Horas pasaron para que terminaran lo diversos estudios  y no habían encontrado nada serio, solo que su dignidad había sido pisoteada. Nunca jamás iría a las cadenas de comida rápida, aunque le costase, preferiría comer hamburguesas de tofu que vivir la experiencia más asquerosa.  Vería cuanto podía sacarle de dinero a la empresa.

 

.

 

 

.

 

.

 

 **Notas de Autor:** Estoy bajo los efecto de mi medicina, esa que uso para dormir, disculpen si hubo algo que no más no le entendieron.   


End file.
